Duh, Gaara!
by el Cierto
Summary: Oneshot Gaara x Ino! Berbekal ajaran sang kakak yang tanpa Gaara tahu sebenarnya adalah playboy cap singkong, ditambah dengan tradisi wajib keluarga Sabaku, Gaara mengajak kencan sang putri Yamanaka. Xtra OOC. Fict ultah untuk Yuzumi Haruka.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**A very late birthday fict for my beloved imotou-chan, Yuzumi Haruka aka Ruru-chan ^_^  
**

**(29 Maret)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Ino mematut dirinya untuk kurang lebih keduapuluh kalinya, di depan cermin besar yang terpasang di dinding samping lemari pakaian di kamarnya. Berputar 360 derajat—tanpa merasa pusing meski melakukannya berulang kali karena cewek ini memang sudah biasa dengan gerakan berputar mengingat dia adalah salah satu balerina andalan sekolahnya atau mungkin juga karena dia selalu melakukan itu sejak dia bisa berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, hmm, hanya Tuhan dan Ino yang tahu pastinya—memastikan gaunnya telah terkenakan dengan sempurna di tubuh ramping ala Kate Moss-nya. Tak lupa cewek pirang ini juga mengecek _make up_-nya, apa _blush on_-nya sudah tersapu dengan natural pada pipi seputih susunya, apa _eye shadow _sudah pas dengan warna bajunya, apa _eye liner _ dan maskara telah dengan rapi dan benar mememperindah matanya yang besar dan selalu berbinar-binar jika melihat diskon 75% di mall itu. Meski _make up_-nya hanya tipis dan ringan, tapi Ino memang perfeksionis soal dandanan.

Tak hanya itu saja, cewek pirang itu pun memastikan ia telah mengenakan aksesoris yang pas dan _matching_ dengan baju yang ia kenakan. Sebuah _midi top_ berwarna _aquamarine_ tanpa lengan yang dipadu dengan bolero hitam dengan bawahan celana jeans hitam selutut dan sepatu kets sewarna atasannya. Sementara rambutnya yang sengaja ia gerai dipasanginya bandana sewarna bajunya juga, jadi benar-benar _matching_ deh. Tak lupa jam tangan kecil warna hitam dan gelang manik-manik _aquamarine_ di tangan kirinya. Dan untuk melengkapinya, tas selempang dari rajutan warna paduan hitam-kuning-_aquamarine_ terselempang di bahunya.

"Hmm... _dress_ cek, _make up_ cek, aksesoris cek, sepatu cek, tas cek. Oke!_ Gotta go now_!" Ino tersenyum puas lalu membuat _gesture_ _gun slinger_ sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada bayangannya sendiri sebelum dia berbalik dan melangkah riang keluar kamar.

"Hai! Gaara-kun! Gomen ne jika lama nunggunya yah?" Ino nyengir tak berdosa begitu ia sampai di ruang tamu dan mendapati Gaara tampak asyik membaca sebuah majalah.

Jadi, ceritanya hari itu sepasang anak muda berumur 17 tahun ini akan berkencan alias _dating_ untuk pertama kalinya. Yah, mereka memang baru saja jadian. Tepatnya seminggu lebih satu jam lewat 30 menit pada saat Ino keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui Gaara.

Gaara yang tampak asyik membaca majalah di tangannya, dengan pelan menggerakkan kepala bersurai merahnya dan menatap Ino dengan ekspresinya yang tidak terbaca itu.

"Tunggu sekitar lima menit lagi, Ino. Aku sedang sangat tertarik dengan artikel di majalah ini."

Ino tercengang, heran dan kaget. Ditelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia tampak kesal karena dipikirnya Gaara akan terpana dan memuji penampilannya yang telah ia racik sedemikian rupa itu. Tapi nyatanya? Cowok itu malah lebih asyik dengan majalah yang ia tahu majalah favorit kakak laki-lakinya yang saat itu sedang tak ada di rumah itu.

Tunggu! Majalah favorit Dei berarti...

SET!

Tanpa basa-basi apalagi permisi Ino menyambar dengan kecepatan cahaya, majalah di tangan Gaara.

Mata Ino melebar demi dilihatnya artikel yang telah membuat Gaara begitu tertarik hingga mengabaikannya.

**Bermain dengan lempung**

Begitulah judul artikel yang baru saja dibaca Gaara! Saking tak percayanya, Ino menatap artikel itu lalu Gaara, lalu artikel itu lagi, lalu Gaara lagi. Begitu terus sampai Gaara tahu-tahu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

CUP!

He?

Mata Ino membulat. C... U... P

Itu deskripsi untuk bunyi... err... kecupan? Kan?

Dan mengerjaplah kedua mata Ino. Tak salah, wajah Gaara yang khas—tanpa alis dan tato kanji "Ai" di atas mata kirinya—begitu dekat dengannya.

"G-Gaara-kun?" lirih Ino sambil meraba bibirnya yang baru saja 'dicuri' Gaara sementara rona merah memeta di seluruh pipinya hingga telinga.

"Aa, kata Kankurou, cowok boleh mencium ceweknya."

"Huh?" Ino yang sempat _blushing_ akut mau tak mau tercengang demi didengarnya nama Kankurou disebut. Itu adalah kakak laki-laki Gaara yang ia kenal sebagai seorang _playboy_ cap singkong. Duh!

"Kita berangkat?" Gaara yang masih tampak datar-datar saja berkata, membuyarkan ke-_cengo_-an Ino.

"Uhmm... yah..." Entah mengapa mendadak Ino merasa tidak enak. Ada firasat kencan pertamanya dengan Gaara ini tak akan berjalan mulus. Hmm...

"Eh? Kau bawa motor?" Ino agak kaget saat dilihatnya sebentuk motor yang tampak tidak meyakinkan , yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya, bukan mobil mewah sebagaimana yang ia duga.

Memang _sih_ ini musim semi dimana matahari tak bersinar terik. Tetapi waktu yang saat itu menunjuk angka 10 lewat 35 menit itu kan bisa dibilang agak siang. Jadi, wajar jika Ino mengharapkan Gaara akan membawanya kencan dengan mobil, bukan dengan motor. Apalagi motor yang tampaknya butut itu. Duh!

"Aa, kata Kankurou, motor itu sangat cocok untuk kencan pertama, Ino."

Ino menoleh pada sang cowok yang berkata tanpa nada tinggi rendah aka datar itu. Hmm, _kata Kankurou_ _yah...?_

"Yah, tak apa sih. Toh aku juga pake celana," sahut Ino, masam, meskipun wajahnya tak menampakkannya.

"Oke, ini helmnya. Kita berangkat!" Ino menerima helm yang diangsurkan Gaara. Sebuah helm warna pink dengan tanda hati besar berwarna merah _ngejreng_ di tengahnya.

"Kok tak dipakai? Helm itu adalah helm _couple_. Pasangannya helmku ini." Gaara menunjuk helm yang telah ia kenakan. Sebuah helm berwarna biru dengan tanda hati berwarna merah _ngejreng_ juga di bagian tengahnya.

"Kau sengaja membeli helm ini?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Hnn, begitulah. Aku membelinya kemarin. Kata Kankurou, dengan mengenakan helm _couple_ ini kita akan lebih kelihatan romantis."

Ino menghembuskan napas. "Begitu ya? Ya, sudahlah. Kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Oke. Jangan lupa pegangan yang erat!" kata Gaara sambil mulai men-starter motor.

Ino tak menyahut. Hatinya mendadak dongkol. _Kata Kankurou_... Duh! Yang benar saja! tapi kenapa ia tak bisa marah, kenapa malah ia jadi penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara selanjutnya dengan 'kata Kankurou'. Hmm...

Ino yang semula tak mau memegangi Gaara, mau tak mau malah segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Gaara karena cowok itu ternyata langsung tancap gas dengan dahsyatnya hingga Ino nyaris terpental ke belakang andai saja dia tak refleks cepat meraih pinggang Gaara.

Gaara benar-benar gila dalam berkendara. Padahal motor yang mereka kendarai tampak tak meyakinkan di mata Ino—dia memang tak tahu soal motor sebanyak ia tahu soal bunga—karena tampilannya yang butut. Namun kenyataannya Ino dibuat memejamkan mata sambil memeluk pinggang Gaara dengan eratnya karena merasa ngeri dengan kecepatan Gaara dalam memacu motor itu.

Serasa mengendarai angin saking cepatnya, tak ayal mata Ino langsung terbuka begitu terdengar bunyi-bunyi aneh seperti orang batuk-batuk disusul dengan memelannya motor yang mereka tumpangi.

GRUG! GRUG! GRUG!

Dan tiba-tiba saja, motor itu berhenti, dengan mesin yang juga tiba-tiba _mandeg_.

"G-Gaara? Apa yang terjadi?" Ino bertanya khawatir meski sepertinya ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mesinnya, Ino. Kita turun saja dulu. Biar kulihat."

Tanpa menyahut Ino pun turun dari boncengan diikuti Gaara yang kemudian menuntun motornya ke pinggir jalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pakai motor ini, Gaara? Ini bukan motormu kan?" Ino bertanya sambil melihat si motor butut yang kini dibuka joknya oleh Gaara.

"Ini motor kakeknya kakekku. Kata Kankurou, adalah tradisi di keluarga Sabaku bahwa setiap pria Sabaku saat kencan pertama harus memakai motor ini sebagai kendaraannya."

Ino terpana. Bukan hanya karena kata Kankurou lagi tetapi juga karena fakta akan betapa tuanya motor yang mogok itu. Juga tradisi tak lazim di keluarga Sabaku yang lumayan mencengangkan itu.

"Pantas saja sejak awal aku melihatnya aku merasa motor ini sudah begitu tua."

"Hnn..."

"Apa tidak boleh jika kau mengendarai kendaraan lain, Gaara? Apalagi motor ini sepertinya sudah terlalu tua untuk dikendarai."

"Hnn... tapi kata Kankurou motor ini adalah pembawa keberuntungan."

Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya. _Duh! Kata Kankurou lagi..._

"Oh yah... lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Motor ini sepertinya rusak," Ino berkata dengan nada super skeptis dan pesimis.

"Aa, kata Kankurou motor ini sangat tangguh. Jadi, kupikir tidak akan rusak. Mungkin butuh sedikit dorongan. Apa kau mau mendorongnya?"

Mata Ino membulat, tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan sang cowok. "Apa maksudmu dengan mendorong?"

"Yah... mendorong motor ini sampai dia mau jalan dengan normal. Seperti di film-film?"

"Uhh... itu..."

"Apa kau tidak mau?"

Tanda perempatan muncul di dahi Ino. "Iyah... iyah baiklah..." Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dan kedongkolan tingkat tinggi Ino menyanggupi permintaan Gaara.

Maka beberapa detik kemudian terlihatlah pemandangan dimana seorang cewek cantik yang berdandan modis mendorong motor yang dinaiki oleh seorang cowok atletis berambut merah yang tidak klimis.

_Aku benar-benar apes..._ Ino berpikir dengan pahit.

"Ah, Ino, cukup! Sepertinya motor ini sudah normal. Sekarang kau sudah bisa naik lagi."

Dengan demikian, usai sudah derita Ino mendorong motor yang merupakan pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya itu.

Tapi, kerana itu pengalaman pertama Ino mendorong motor mogok, maka tak dapat dihindarkan keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Akibatnya, _make up_yang sudah susah payah ia sapukan ke wajah cantiknya pun pudar bersama keringat. Untung saja dia tidak memakai _make up_ tebal sehingga setidaknya wajahnya masih tertolong.

Hanya saja rasa basah oleh keringat dan wajah kucel juga rambut yang jadi tak rapi sungguh membuat Ino jadi tidak nyaman.

Sementara itu Gaara menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan yang lebih dapat ditoleransi daripada sebelumnya. Dengan demikian setidaknya Ino merasa sedikit—sedikit sekali—tenang.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kawasan taman yang biasa digunakan untuk hanami. Melihat indahnya bunga sakura dan semilir angin yang segera menyambut mereka, mau tak mau pun membuat _mood_ Ino membaik.

Setelah memarkir motornya, Gaara kemudian menggandeng tangan Ino memasuki area taman yang dekat sungai.

Ekspresi Gaara datar saja sementara Ino mau tak mau merona digandeng oleh cowoknya yang tampan itu.

Gaara terus membawa Ino berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipenuhi kelopak bunga Sakura. Mereka melewati pohon demi pohon, bahkan melewati tempat-tempat yang menurut Ino sangat strategis untuk melakukan hanami. Hal itu tentunya berhasil menimbulkan sebuah tanda tanya di benak Ino: Kemana Gaara akan membawanya?

Tapi belum sampai Ino melontarkan pertanyaan yang bercokol di otaknya, Gaara mendadak berhenti sambil berkata, "Nah, kita sudah sampai, Ino …"

Ino terpana selama sepersekian detik seblum kemudian mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, tampak tidak percaya akan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Bukan. Bukan karena keindahan tempat di depannya yang membuat Ino mengerjap-kerjap tak percaya, namun sebaliknya dia tak percaya bahwa Gaara menyiapkan tempat yang begitu MENGERIKAN untuk hanami pertama mereka.

Ya, lihat saja. Di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang berbunga lebat, Terpasang sebuah tenda putih lengkap dengan tirai-tirainya dengan balon merah putih dan pink di sudut-sutnya, lalu karpet merah membentang dari bawah meja bertaplak putih sampai di depan kakinya berpijak. Karpet itu sendiri bertabur bunga-bunga mawar putih dan merah. Dan tak hanya itu saja, sebuah spanduk besar yang sangat norak dengan warna merah muda mencolok bertuliskan "GAARA LOVES INO" berkibar di samping tenda.

Ino menepuk jidatnya dan menatap Gaara yang tampak, sekali lagi, datar-datar saja.

Mengerang frustasi, Ino berkata dingin, "Gaara, apa-apaan ini?"

"Uh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini semua? Kenapa kau membuat dekorasi seperti ini?" Ino susah payah untuk tidak menyambit kepala merah Gaara dengan sepatu _higheel_-nya.

"Oh, memang ada yang salah? Bukankah ini seperti di film-film? Kata Kankurou ini dekorasi yang romantis."

Ino menggemeletukkan giginya saking geram demi didengarnya lagi frase "kata Kankurou". Hufft!

"Jadi ini semua ide kakakmu itu?"

"… Ya. Kau suka?"

Ino mengerang. "Haisssh. Suka? Asal kau tahu Gaara, aku bukan hanya tidak suka, tapi berasa mau muntah dengan kenorakan ini. Dan kau! Bisa nggak sih melakukan sesuatu tanpa membawa-bawa nama kakakmu yang norak itu?"

Selesai menumpahkan kegusarannya, Ino segera berbalik dan angkat kaki dari situ. Meninggalkan Gaara yang termangu-mangu tak mengerti.

SET.

Ino sudah akan menyeto taksi kalau saja sebuah tangan tak segera menyambar tangannya. "Ada apa lagi?" Ino berkata marah pada orang yang baru saja menghalanginya itu.

"Kau marah," kata Gaara dengan nada menuduh.

"Aku, yah, iya, aku marah. Aku marah padamu yang nggak punya inisiatif sama sekali, Gaara. Dan bahkan aku kini berpikir, jangan-jangan kau menembakku saat itu pun lalu kita jadian, itu semua juga karena ide kakakmu. Ne?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ha?" Mata Ino seolah mau tanggal dari kelopaknya demi didengarnya pertanyaan Gaara yang dengan kata lain sama saja membenarkan semua kecurigaannya.

"Jadi benar? Kau menjadikanku pacarmu itu semua ide kakakmu? Bukan kemauanmu?"

"Begitulah."

Ino mengibaskan tangan Gaara dengan kasar. "Kalau begitu menyingkir kau dari hadapanku, Sabaku Gaara. Sekarang juga!" Aura membunuh berkobar dari tubuh ramping Ino.

Dan entah mengapa seleret rasa dingin menusuk tulang belakang Gaara membuat cowok itu merinding sesaat.

"Tapi Ino … aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang sendiri."

"Cepat pergi Gaara mumpung aku masih bisa menahan diri. Dan … jangan pernah menampakkan batang hidungmu lagi di depanku!"

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh menampakkan batang hidungku? Apa yang salah dengan hidungku?" ucap Gaara sambil memegangi hidungnya.

Ino kembali mengerang. _Duh, sebenernya orang ini asli makhluk bumi bukan sih?_

"Gaara, itu ungkapan, yang artinya AKU TAK SUDI MELIHATMU LAGI! Kau mengerti?"

"…" Gaara tampak shock. Dan ini emosi pertama yang dijumpai Ino terpasang di wajah tampan yang biasa datar itu.

"Gaara?" Ino mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah cowok yang telah membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran itu karena sang cowok hanya diam saja dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Huh?"

"Kau mendengarku kan?"

"Ya …"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang. Dan ingat kita sekarang tak ada apa-apa lagi."

Dengan itu Ino segera menyetop sebuah taksi yang menuju ke arah mereka dan kali ini dia berhasil masuk ke dalam taksi tanpa interupsi.

Tak lama kemudian Ino telah berada di atas jalanan menuju rumahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan cewek pirang itu berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya sampai berulang kali,membuat sopir taksi yang sempat melirik Ino dari kaca spion jadi was-was kalau penumpangnya itu terkena gangguan pernapasan.

Toh, Ino akhirnya bisa merasa lebih baik meski ia sadar akan tatapan aneh si sopir taksi padanya saat ia membayar argonya.

Namun kelegaan Ino hanya bertahan sampai di situ karena kemudian begitu ia turun dari taksi, kedua matanya tertumbuk langsung pada seorang cowok bersurai merah yang baru saja membuatnya nyaris gila karena ketidakpekaan-nya.

Ya, Sabaku Gaara.

"Kau? Kenapa kau di sini?" semprot Ino langsung dengan ekspresi super jutek khasnya.

"Aku mau minta maaf."

Ino mengerling sinis. "Disuruh kakakmu?" Entah mengapa kali ini Ino berharap Gaara menyanggahnya.

Nyatanya jawaban cowok itu malah memperburuk _mood_-nya. "Ya."

Ino menghentakkan kaki, kesal luar biasa. Aura membunuh sudah berkobar-kobar dari tubuh rampingnya.

Tapi sebelum Ino sempat menumpahkan kejengkelan tingkat dewanya, Gaara buru-buru berkata, "Tunggu dulu, Ino. Aku bercanda. Aku tadi memang sempat menelpon kakakku karena kau tiba-tiba marah tidak jelas seperti itu membuatku bingung. tapi karena ternyata hapeku _lowbatt_ jadi, yah … aku datang kesini atas kemauanku sendiri. Aku minta maaf."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan percaya?" Ino menaikkan alis.

"Uhm, karena kita saling menyukai?" kata Gaara dengan nada sedikit mengambang. Ekspresinya saat itu seperti anak kecil yang bingung. Dan itu, mau tak mau menyurutkan kobar api kemarahan di diri Ino.

"Ne, Gaara. Sepertinya aku memang nggak bisa benar-benar marah padamu." Ino berkata dalam hati.

"Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau memaafkanku kan?" Gaara bertanya dengan penuh harap. Akhirnya ada juga emosi dalam suaranya.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu aja. Aku lapar. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Huh?"

"Jangan merusak _mood_-ku lagi, Gaara. Ayo masuk!"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara, Ino segera saja menarik lengan cowok itu dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Saat sekilas Ino melirik ke cowok di sampingnya, ternyata di saat yang bersamaan gaara juga tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan seulas senyum pun terkembang di bibir masing-masing.

Ino berkata dalam hati. "Aa, aku harus bersabar menghadapi Gaara. Semua ini kan masih baru. Yang pasti kedepannya aku harus memperingatkan playoboy cap singkong itu agar tak meracuni adiknya dengan kuliah-kuliah noraknya Yosh!"

Sementara itu dalam hatinya, Gaara pun berkata, "Kurasa kata Kankurou benar—"

"Ne, Gaara, jadi kau mau makan apa?" pertanyaan Ino sukses memotong perkataan hati Gaara.

"—bahwa Ino adalah orangnya." Gaara menyelesaikan perkataan dalam hatinya, baru kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Apapun, asal makannya dengan Ino pasti enak."

Dan Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ajaran si _playboy_ cap singkong rupanya telah kelewat tertanam di otak Gaara.

Andai saja Ino bisa memasak makanan yang bisa untuk menjernihkan otak darti ajaran-ajaran norak, dia pasti memasaknya dan akan memaksa Gaara memakannya sebanyak mungkin. Sayang, Ino belum tahu ada makanan seperti itu.

Maka selamatlah Gaara, ne?

**XDXDXD**

**XD pojokan ngoceh:**

_**makan tahu di bawah pohon jambu**_

_**dimakannya dengan garpu**_

_**daripada lempari author dengan batu**_

_**lebih baik berikan saya ripiu**_

**ne, minna-sama?**

**hehehe ...**_**  
**_


End file.
